


Lost Voices (Blood On The Snow Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-13
Updated: 2008-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In young Benton's dream, he hears voices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Voices (Blood On The Snow Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voices in the Wind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



> Written for the LiveJournal Community remixthedrabble - Round 5
> 
> Notes: Beta'd by Nos4a2no9. Remix of [Voices in the Wind](http://luzula.livejournal.com/3342.html) by Luzula

In young Benton's dream, he hears voices.

Soft and sibilant, the voices whisper of danger, of blood, of loss. He struggles to make out the words, to wrap his young mind around them.

_The fire on the hearth will die, and no one light it again._

_Friend will turn to foe, and never turn back._

He wakes with a start, reaching for his mother, afraid and wanting the comfort of her strong arms. "Mommy?" Outside, for a brief moment, the snow is red in the light of the lantern.

Days later, the world as he knows it ends, blood sticky on his small hands as his mother struggles for breath.

In time, he forgets the voices and the blood.

* * *

Ben dreams, and hears voices.

Soft and sibilant, the voices whisper of anger, of betrayal, of sadness. He tilts his head in his sleep, trying to make out the words.

_A friend's folly, and the hunter becomes the hunted._

_Caribou run over water and drown on dry land._

He wakes, shivering, feeling cold. He sits up, looking at the landscape of his bedroom, moon-lit and shadowed, searching. There's nothing, nothing out of the ordinary to disturb his sleep. He lies back down, and when he closes his eyes to sleep, he sees blood on the snow.

A week passes before he gets word of his father, dead, dying alone, in a senseless hunting accident.

In time, he forgets the voices and the blood.

* * *

Fraser hears voices in his dream.

Soft and sibilant, they whisper of cold, of death, of mourning. He tosses and turns fretfully, tangling the blankets around him, trying to blot out the words.

_Friendship lost, friendship found and the rising of the tide._

_Voices calling across the waves, no hope of rescue._

He jerks awake, gasping. He's shaking, trembling with a sick combination of fear and helplessness. Next to him, Ray murmurs and burrows deeper under the covers, sleepy and warm and _alive_. When he closes his eyes, he refuses to see the blood on the snow.

Days pass and he finds himself trapped on a sinking ship, chained to Ray's side by desperation and friendship and love.

In the end, the voices are silent.

-fin-


End file.
